Merci Gold
by Nicolas Black
Summary: Lettres de remerciement à un gamin d'apparence ordinaire de la part d'autres garçons d'apparences tout aussi ordinaires... Au premier coup d'œil.
1. Red

"Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'étais libre. Sans en être conscient.

J'avais l'avenir devant moi, sans le savoir.

Et j'étais aimé, sans m'en rendre compte.

Il m'aura fallût trois longues années pour m'en rendre compte.

A présent, au crépuscule de mon aventure, cette vérité c'est muée en ravissement.

Ces richesses me donnent la force d'avancer. Et l'amour des pokémons les domines toutes.

Pour eux. Pour les jeunes dresseurs, nos frères et nos soeurs. Et pour le vaste monde des pokémons qui nous voit naître, nous nourrit, et ne cessera jamais de nous surprendre.

Certes, ils avaient tous encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais en voyant Peter se dresser face à la Team Rocket avec toi, j'ai retrouvé espoir. Espoir en l'homme. L'homme qui est capable du meilleur comme du pire, et que j'ai tant détesté après l'avoir sauvé de l'infâme Giovanni.

Mais le monde ne me doit pas la deuxième défaite de la Team Rocket. C'est toi qui as sauvé nos deux régions, je n'ai été que ton prédécesseur. Ton modèle m'as tu dis... Dire que maintenant c'est moi qui t'admire.

Finalement, en hurlant haut et fort que j'étais invincible et en partant aussi sèchement... Je ne crois pas que je me suis très bien conduit. Et puis ma mère, même si c'est une imbécile, une feignasse, ne méritait sûrement pas que je la renie...

Peter n'était au final pas si mauvais. Il est l'homme qui à laissé la Team Rocket devenir si dangereuse, il à même été jusqu'à nommer Giovanni Champion d'Arène de Jadielle par peur. Mais il ne l'as pas fait par pure méchanceté, il avais juste peur... Et sincèrement je le plaint. Il aurais pu, aurais du, être un très grand dresseur. Mais il est coincé dans la Ligue, car il croit au système. Et que même si il n'est que le sixième dresseur le plus puissant de Kanto et Jotho réunit, personne ne veux sa place. J'ai adoré quand tu l'as refusé à ton tour, disant que tu n'avais fait que suivre mes pas mais que tout comme moi, tu était libre.

Ensuite... Pour les autres...

Leaf à choisit Blue... Au final, je suis un voyageur silencieux et solitaire, elle à eût raison. Et puis, je l'aurais rendue malheureuse. Pikachu valais cent fois plus qu'elle pour moi. Et c'est toujours le cas. Elle à besoin de stabilité, et je sais qu'elle est heureuse. Qu'aurais t-elle fait, pendant trois ans, à me regarder entrainer mes pokémons dans une caverne glacée en haut d'une montagne dangereuse ou personne ne va jamais ? Et nous restons amis après tout.

Quant à Blue... J'ai passé ma vie à me moquer de son arrogance et à prendre plaisir à l'écraser. A être "meilleur que le meilleur". Mais il à progresser bien plus vite que moi. Pas en terme de combat, je lui est juré qu'il resterais à jamais plus faible que moi et c'est le cas. Mais, même si il est encore un peu narquois, il est bon. Je sais que c'est lui qui à voulu que tu viennes me vaincre. Lui qui à voulu me libérer de moi même. Quand je pense à toute les fois ou je l'ai critiqué sur son arrogance tout en me répétant intérieurement que j'étais le plus fort... Et quand je pense à la façon dont je l'ai critiqué...C'est mon meilleur ami. Et il n'était pas mauvais contrairement à ce que j'ai si bêtement crû. C'est son grand père qui l'étais.

Samuel Chen... Un homme en quête de pouvoir. Trop vieux pour combattre, humilié par Agatha... Il n'as jamais supporté sa défaite contre elle. Et il à voulu se servir de trois jeunes dresseurs pour le venger. Leaf était folle amoureuse de Blue, elle n'as même pas défier la Ligue, elle à préférer laisser passer l'élu de son coeur. Blue à vaincu Olga, Aldo, Agatha et Peter. Mais Chen ne voulait pas que son petit fils soit le Maître, à cause de son esprit rebelle. Il à voulu utiliser l'ami d'enfance de Blue, ce gamin silencieux mais puissant nommé Red... Facilement manipulable... Je n'oublierais jamais la tête de ce vieux Séviper quand je lui est envoyé ces quatres vérités à la figure après mon entrée au Panthéon. Je suis simplement parti en le traitant de faible, en me vantant de toute mes victoires et de n'avoir jamais connût la défaite...

Hors, ce qui m'as manqué, et ce que le vieux Chen n'as jamais compris, c'est justement la défaite. C'est une libération de ne plus être "Le Grand Maître Pokémon". Ce titre, honorifique mais bien présent, était une punition pour avoir recherché la puissance absolue. Puisque je l'ai compris, je vais redevenir un dresseur normal, faire des compétitions, voir même ouvrir ma propre institution de combat... Mais avant, il parait qu'il y a un tournoi à Unys qui rassemble d'excellents dresseurs. Et j'aime toujours autant les combats. J'irais au Bourg Palette, embrasser ma pauvre mère et demander à Pikachu de bousiller les fleurs devant le labo de cet enfoiré de Chen... Et puis... Il faut bien que je prenne ma revanche Gold. Je sais que nous nous reverrons vite. Je sais que tu liras cette lettre. Mais ne me répond pas à l'écrit. Nous en parlerons à haute voix.

Je te serais à jamais reconnaissant, toi qui m'as libéré, en nous sauvant tous.

Merci Gold, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Et je te promet de te rendre ce que tu m'as offert. Je te promet que je te vaincrais. Car comme le dirais mon pote Blue... Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais le meilleur, c'est moi !

Ton ami et éternel débiteur.

Red Fire"


	2. Silver

**_Merci à mon ADOOOORABLE sœur pour sa correction :D_**

**_..._**

" Cher Gold,

Tu dois être surpris de recevoir une lettre de moi. A vrai dire, moi-même je suis très surpris de te l'écrire. Comme quoi, hein !

J'aurais préféré t'appeler mais, que veux tu, je me rend compte que je n'ai même pas ton numéro ! Il faudra que tu me le donne. J'ai horreur d'écrire, sauf quand il s'agit de lettre à l'agent Jenny pour l'insulter... Hem. Oublie ça !

Ah oui, au fait, c'est Silver.

On ne s'est plus vus depuis notre match en double dans l'Antre du Dragon, durant lequel on a humilié Sandra et Peter ! C'était génial d'ailleurs ! On les a massacré ces deux soi-disant maîtres des dragons !

Mais c'est pas tellement pour te parler de combat que je t'écris, mais plutôt de ce que j'ai ressenti durant le combat.

Comme nous ne sommes pas dans une de ses émissions à l'eau de rose qui passe à la radio avant la rubrique de Chen dans laquelle on raconte l'histoire de Leaf qui a toujours aimé Blue de tout son cœur, qui lui s'en foutait complètement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre sur elle après sa défaite et que c'est romantique et dégoûtant à souhait, non, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! Désolé, minable !

Non, en fait, j'ai éprouvé... Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai toujours rabaissé, et finalement, je t'ai placé au-dessus des autres. Je te voulais vraiment comme partenaire ! Parce que je te savais puissant, que enfin, je te respecte ! Mais c'était plus que du respect. J'ai ri avec toi, et on s'est quitté en bons termes pour la première fois. C'était... Je sais pas, mais c'était cool.

Bref. T'es devenu le meilleur, Gold ! Le meilleur des Dresseurs ! Tu les a tous battu ! Tout les champions d'arènes, le Conseil 4, ce rouquin de Peter, comment ça moi aussi je suis roux ? Mais je t'emmerde ! Et Blue ! Et Red !

De ce côté là, y'a pas si longtemps, je t'en aurais voulu, tu sais. Je me disais au début du voyage que Red était pour moi. C'était mon objectif.

J'étais peut être un POIL vaniteux, je sais.

Je sais pas si tu le sais, mais je suis fils unique. D'un criminel. D'un criminel qui fait l'objet d'un mandat d'arrêt inter-régional.

... Ouais bon, ok, de Giovanni Rocket. Donc ouais, légalement, je m'appelle Silver Rocket.

On peut pas vraiment dire qu'il m'a élevé, il était trop occupé avec sa team pourrie. Et puis ma mère, je n'ai aucune info sur elle. Va savoir... Enfin, bref, ca explique pas vraiment mon comportement. Juste pour dire. Mon père, à l'époque, c'était le plus fort pour moi. Le meilleur des dresseurs. Son organisation, ça prouvait juste qu'il était fait pour être leader, je m'en foutais, je regardais juste ses combats.

Il était respecté par tous ! Peter, le Maître de la Ligue, avait peur de lui, il le savait capable de le vaincre. C'était le meilleur. Mais un jour, il s'est mit à se détourner des combats. Il était tout le temps absent de l'arène, et de la maison. Il n'y avait plus que son organisation, la Team Rocket. Et je me suis mis à haïr cette team qui me prenais mon héros... Et ce gamin, Red, qui la défiait et qui prenait toute la place dans les pensées de mon père, plus important pour lui que moi, son fils. Et quand Giovanni a perdu contre Red et a décidé de se retirer, de tout abandonner, je suis devenu comme fou. Je l'ai rejeté, j'ai tout rejeté et j'ai juré de devenir le meilleur, seul. La suite, tu la connais. Le vol de Kaiminus, les mauvaises actions... Je me rend compte de ma stupidité seulement après tout ce temps.

Giovanni a toujours eu tord. Les Pokémon ne sont pas des armes. Il faut s'en occuper, créer un lien avec eux, pour jouir pleinement de leur puissance. Là, nous aussi, nous progressons. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais sans doute jamais compris. Alors, bah... Merci Gold. Merci d'avoir été là, d'avoir su me battre à chaque fois qu'il le fallait, d'avoir su me hurler dessus quand je le méritais, d'avoir écrasé cette maudite Team Rocket, d'avoir battu Red à ma place et de m'avoir offert ton amitié.

Tu es mon ami, et j'en suis fier. Et pour que toi aussi tu sois fier, je vais encore progresser, devenir encore meilleur, jusqu'au jour où je te battrais enfin. Mais je le ferais amicalement, sans avoir le plaisir malsain d'écraser un adversaire, mais de montrer mes progrès à mon véritable ami.

En espérant que tu sais lire, parce que sinon j'aurais écrit tout ça pour rien.

Silver. "


End file.
